Last Family Trip
by PennyHill
Summary: The Cains' travel to Central City one last time. Written for the 10-week Tin Man Fanfiction Grand Prix at Livejournal. Entries for Rnd 7 had be Wyatt Cain centric. One-shot; Rated: T. Please read and enjoy! Reviews are always welcome.


Written for the first ever Tin Man Grand Prix Challenge; a 10-week fanfiction writing challenge at **tmchallenge** on Livejournal. Authors were given secret codes in order to post their stories anonymously. The intent was to level the playing field between popular and less popular authors. Stories were to rated on a scale of 1 to 5. At the end of the 10 weeks, the scores were totaled and your's truly won 3rd Place! (I never expected that in a million years).

**Title**: Last Family Trip  
Original Story Code: RD07ST04  
Round/Week: 07  
Rating: T  
Summary: The Cain's go to Central City one last time.  
Warning: Pre-series

_Original Challenge Statement: "Cold" - __In continuing with our character-centric trend, entries for this round must be centered around Wyatt Cain. As with last round, __**gen fic only, please**__!_

Cain peered out and around the covered cart. Big Jack ignored the shifting of the reins and continued to plod straight ahead. He knew the old road well, so well in fact that Cain could have let go of the reins completely. For to him, it was just another trip to Central City.

Satisfied that he saw no one Cain shifted back in to the bench seat. It squeaked loudly in the early morning air. He took a sneak peek through the heavy cloth which covered the doorway leading to the inside of the cart. To his relief he saw that neither his movements nor the shifting of the cart had awakened his wife and son. Jeb was snuggly nestled against Adora. Their faces were peaceful and even Adora's mouth was slightly upturned. _Please keep having those pleasant dreams… not only for you… but for me…_ He turned back around to watch the road. He loosely wrapped the reins around one of his arms and tucked his hands underneath his armpits. The air was damp and cold; the same air that appears before a storm. He shifted in his seat once more and he let his thoughts drift back to the evening before.

"Wyatt… I know it's dangerous but Jeb needs to see Dr. Novickiam one last time." Adora whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Jeb was in his bedroom, quietly doing his homework. There was no reason for him to hear their discussion, at least not yet. There would be no containing him once he learned that he would be getting out of school.

Cain carefully placed a few logs in to the cook stove. He kept his voice low. "It's been nearly three months since he was bitten by that papay and he stopped showing any symptoms over a month ago." He picked up the poker and raked up a few stray coals. "Since Azkadellia overthrew her mother…" His voice trailed off. _Please understand Adora, I'm not trying to be difficult._

Adora paused her washing. Without emotion she asked, "Since Azkadellia overthrew her mother what?"

Cain closed the cook stove door and sighed as he stood up. "There's been rumors that Azkadellia's new brigades of soldiers are taking the law in to their own hands… Adora, Central City isn't as safe as it used to be…" His voice trailed off again as he put down the poker. _I don't want you to see what it's turning in to._ "I don't even think that the old road is that safe either any more. I've started to see more of her soldiers traveling it." _What did Demilo call them again? Oh yeah…Longcoats…_

Adora finished rinsing a plate and gently laid it on a towel. She then turned around to look at her husband. As she did so she shook her head in disbelief. "But it's safe enough for you to travel alone on?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned back around to wash the next plate. What sounded like slight annoyance was nothing more than a cover for her fear. With each passing day, the days grew darker and being a tin man's wife made them darker still.

Cain wearily sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "That's not what I meant." _I know that it's hard Adora._ He picked up a napkin and absently started to fiddle with the corner of it. "We've been lucky that there's only been a few sightings of soldiers on the old road. The battles never came close to here."

Adora finished washing the dishes. She turned back around to face her husband. "Yes, we've been blessed by the gods that the battles haven't come here." She wrung out her drying towel and laid it down near the cook stove to dry. In her mind she had already made the decision. "But we need to make one last trip to Central City. There are dark times ahead and we may not… probably won't… be able to make it again." _Never in my life did I ever dream that this would happen._ She paused and then added quietly, "Besides, I saw the envelope that you left on top of your dresser." _There's been rumors of resistance. Wyatt, you know that I would support you._

Cain looked up in surprise but then his expression switched to resignation as her eyes met his. It was the same as he had seen many times before. _We've known each other too long to keep secrets from each other._ The envelope and its contents were from a man known in certain circles as the Mystic Man. Some of his fellow tin men had already been in contact with him. _I know that you would stand at my side Adora._

Jeb's light footsteps interrupted their conversation.

The next morning irony settled their differences in opinion. Despite following Dr. Novickiam's instructions to the letter, Jeb awoke with a slight fever and the edges of the bite resumed their ugly purple color.

Now, as they slowly traveled down the old road a band of Azkadellia's soldiers passed him by. Even as he felt a cold lump rise to his throat, he waived to them and smiled. They ignored him, but he did not care. He took another peek through the heavy curtain. Adora and Jeb still slept soundly. _We need to try to enjoy this day together. It may be the last trip we have together for a long time._


End file.
